lost and found
by Mrs Daryl Dixon
Summary: a sorted past with Black widow.  a "friend" from the past.  Hawkeye's past is about to catch up with him.  will he come out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Lost and found

By Loki's Delight

Some notes before we get started.

Chapter 1

"Barton go now" Black Widow yelled watching the encroaching Hydra agents.

"No I lost you once I'm not doing it again" Hawkeye yelled firing his last two arrows. They hit their mark as they always do.

"I will be right behind" Black widow yelled pulling the ripcord to the parachute he had put on earilier then kicking him off the back of the helicarrier. Hawkeye cursed as he sailed down to the ground below only to look up and see the helicarrier to exploed above him with no sign of the Widow making it out.

Three month earlier

"Barton move it" Black widow said as she and clint were in the middle of a fight with Iron man. Clint Barton, now calling himself Hawkeye a masked hero still wasn't sure how attacking Iron man would help anything. But Natasha, Who had told Clint her code name was black widow, said that it would be for the better good. That iron man drew too much attention to America and was more harmful than helpful. They had been training with trick arrows for months now. Clint was sure he was in love with the Russian beauty but there was more at the task at hand.

"I got him" Clint whispered pulling one of the exploding Arrows Natasha had taught him to use. He began to hesitate.

"Remember vhat ve came here for" Natasha whispered into his ears. Without any more hesitation he fired. But Iron man was ready the Arrow was quickly deflected. Before Clint could do anything it hit the ceiling above Natasha he moved to push her out of the way but was not fast enough. Iron man no longer in his mind he ran to her side. She was still alive but badly injured. He carefully picked her up and fled the scene. As he ran too car they used to get there. Natasha began to wake up.

"don't worry I'm getting you to the hospital" Clint told her setting her gently in to the back seat.

"No no hospital" Natash said just above a wisper.

"Ok Ok well at least get you back home" Clint said. It was a slip both of them noticed. The two never called the warehouse they were using home. Though they both lived there in an area they converted into an apartment.

Clint drove as fast as he could fearing that if he didn't get there fast enough he would lose her. When he got to the ware house he made quick and careful movements to get her to a bed.

"I vill be fine Barton rest zat it all I need" Natasha said pushing the archer away.

"No you need more than that" Clint said stroking her head.

"No I vill be fine just go" Natasha said. Clint silently agreed and found his way to his own bed where he collapsed into a deep sleep.

When Clint woke the next morning he went to check on Natasha. He found an empty bloody bed with bandages all around. He knew she was more injured than she made it to be. He spent many months looking for her.

A piercing alarm pulled Clint out of his dream. It was one he has been having a lot. It took several years to get Natasha Romanov out of his head. He had now joined the avengers with Iron man, and Captain America along with the Norse god Thor. But now she was back in his life claiming to have defected from Russian. Clint wasn't sure what to believe. He and ,as he learned later, Iron man knew just what her seduction skill were capable of. It nearly cost both everything they stood for. But now was not the time to dwell on that. The alarm meant the Avengers were needed.

Barton threw the cover on his hawkeye costume and began to run down to the armory. Where his and the Widow's, yes she still use her Russian code name, weapons were stored along with Caps Shield. There was also the thunder god Thor but he always had his hammer with him, and stark had his own area for his armor.

When Clint got to the armory Captian America had already been there. all that was left was Natasha putting various guns and throwing knives into her body suit. He was never sure even when "living" with her where she fit it all. He gave her a weary look it would take a lot to get used to her being in his life again. He spent two years searching for her only to come to dead ends. It wasn't until iron man voutched for him most likely knowing what Natasha was capable of that he was able to even join the avengers.

He grabbed his bow quickly and walked out pulling his mask over him making his way to conference room used whenever the avengers were needed. When he walked in nick fury was already agitated at the wait.

"Barton, Romanov what is taking you so long we need to move out" Fury said as Natash walked in behind Clint.

"Well you know Fury I had to make my self all pretty for the cameras" Clint said smling.

"Ok this is the situation von doom had taken New york hostage by setting up a barrier around the city. Most likely one of his invetions" Fury said. "the Fantastic Four have fallen the x-men are trying to find what he is using. We belive it is a device outside of new york. Your job is to find and destroy the device or devices" Fury said.

"And what if they are inside the energy field" Thor asked.

"that is what the x-men are for that are currently working with the morlocks to fight Doom from within and search for any devices on the inside" Fury said, "move out"

Hawkeye, Captian America, Black widow and Thor stood on the deck of the helicarrier as iron man landed.

"Fury has already briefed me" Iron man said. Watching the three pile into the helicopter Black Widow flew to get them to the ground. Thor was already in the sky awaiting the departure. As black widow lifted off Hawkeye, and Captain America took their spots at the open doors on each side of the helicopter ready to jump off when close enough to the ground.

This would be Clint barton's first Avengers mission with the woman he once loved and an entire city hung the balance.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and found

By Lokisdelight

A/N remember when they are in their avengers persona that who who they will be referred to as.

Chapter 2

"We are three miles out." Black widow called back to Hawkeye and Captain America. Hawkeye nodded and readied an arrow waiting for whatever may come. Captain had his shield ready before they landed. Thor and Iron man where already lowering their altitude.

As soon as the helicopter landed they could hear the electric buzz of the barrier.

"Black widow, did you bring them?" Iron man asked walking up to the Russian beauty. She simply nodded pulling something out of the cockpit.

"Bringing a lady gifts even when we are in the middle of a crisis?" Hawkeye asked.

"Keep talking. They're for you." Iron man said. Though the pair had a comrade with their past with Black widow Hawkeye had a way of pushing Iron Man's buttons.

"These are a new set of trick arrows. They should be able to neutralize the barrier. However, they have to be fired at the center of the barrier, ensuring the waves they send out reach whatever device or devices at the same time." Iron man said calmly.

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Hawkeye said taking the arrows from the Black Widow.

"The only way to get you up there is for Thor to take you. The barrier emits electromagnetic waves that make it impossible to for Black Widow or I to fly over it." Iron Man said, "Once the arrows are fired you will-"

Iron man never got to finish his sentence as a fire ball hit him square in the chest. The fantastic four had arrived, each with an odd collar around their necks. Thor and Iron man quickly took to the skies to deal with the invisible woman and the human torch. The siblings were formidable opponents separately, together they were a force to be reckoned with. Every time Thor tried to summon a storm to combat the Human Torch the Invisible Woman put up a shield to protect her brother.

Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America had their hands full with Mr. Fantastic and The thing. Everything the Widow and Hawkeye fired at them bounced off or ricocheted Mr. Fantastic and The Thing. It was getting them nowhere. Soon The Thing picked up a large bolder and hurled it at Black Widow. Hawkeye quickly had flash backs of the first night he lost her. He wasn't going to lose her again and fired an exploding arrow at it. As the arrow made contact and exploded on large piece was still on a direct path to the Widow. Hawkeye wasn't going to be late this time and quickly pushed her out of the way.

They landed on the ground with a thud. He looked down to here for some time before getting up. He gave her hand up. Looking around he knew that he had to get those collars off the fantastic four some out.

"Get The Thing to stay in one place!" Hawkeye yelled, pulling out a normal arrow. He knew even if the collar exploded when it came off of The Thing it wouldn't hurt him. The Black Widow and Captain America nodded focusing their efforts on the thing. Hawkeye took aim and fired. The collar fell to the ground sparking.

"What just happened?" The Thing asked, rubbing his head.

"We were just about to asked you that, ya big lug." Hawkeye asked, pulling out another one of his Trick arrows, hoping that he could slow down Mr. Fantastic enough to get off his collar next. Black widow and Captain America already knowing the plan joined. Though the tree of them alone couldn't get much done.

"Here, let me help." The Thing said, barreling at his friend.

"We need-"Hawkeye was interrupted by Iron Man falling to the ground with a very loud crash. He recovered quickly climbing out of the rubble.

"Hey Tin, can I need to help keep Fantastic in one place?" Hawkeye yelled over to Iron man.

"Roger." Iron man said, joining the Black Widow and Captain America. Hawkeye took aim the shot taking much longer to execute. Hitting the Human torch would kill him. Soon with a slow exhale, Hawkeye released the arrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found

By loki's delight

Chapter 3

Hawkeye watched on baited breath as his arrow flew toward The Human Torch. If he was off by a centimeter the Fantastic four would need to become the terrific threesome. But soon the Arrow hit it mark. The human torch fell back as the Collar fell to the ground.

"Whoa where am I?" Johnny Asked.

"Well fire fly we could tell you or you can help us get your sister and brother-in-law free of the doggy collar." Hawkeye said gesturing to the invisible woman and Mr. Fantastic.

"Well, I'm faster than you arrow boy." Johnny yelled flying near his sister.

"Ow, Johnny what was that for!" The invisible woman yelled.

"Sorry I got a little close." Johnny said shrugging. No one was quite sure how sorry he really was.

"I'm really glad we have 3 of the Fantastic Four back, but I need some help here." Iron man yelled. He had apparently been fighting Mr. Fantastic alone this whole time.

"Reed what are you do- Doom did this." The Invisible woman said angrily. Soon Mr. Fantastic was stuck within one of the Invisible woman's barriers. Hawkeye too the cue quickly and fired. Soon the fantastic four were a whole.

"What happened?" Mr. Fantastic asked rubbing his head.

"Well Stretch what do you remember?" Hawkeye asked, stepping up to Mr. Fantastic. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'll take it from here, Leave this to me." Captain America said smiling.

"Sure, whatever." Hawkeye said throwing up his arms. He moved over to site on the floor of the helicopter.

"Clint I want to thank you for-" Black Widow said, approaching Hawkeye who put his hand up to quite her.

"I just did what any one else would have done." Hawkeye said, getting up to walk away. He didn't need his old feelings for her to rising up again.

"No wait we need to talk. I did terrible things playing with your feelings." Black Widow said, trying to pull Hawkeye back to here. He just stood where he was keeping his back to her.

"Now is not the time we can talk about it later." Hawkeye said, beginning to walk away again. He wasn't ready of that discussion yet. He knew Iron man and her had already had their discussion. But wasn't the time and he needs to focus as long as he was to fire that arrow into the center of the barrier.

"Hey Arrow boy get over here!" Johnny yelled. Hawkeye wasn't sure if he was more irritated the Kid just called him boy. Or if it was that he was trying to order him around. Hawkeye didn't like being told what to do. He made no moves to get there quickly and leaned against a close by tree.

"Oi, Bird Boy I know you heard me" Johnny yelled flying over.

"What do you want Fire Fly?" Hawkeye asked.

"When did the smoking red head join the team. Isn't see the Russian that cause all sorts of trouble a few years back?" Johnny asked matching Hawkeye's pace.

"Yes, Why?" Hawkeye asked threw gritted teeth.

"Is She available?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know asked her." Hawkeye said, leaving Johnny at the tree. He rejoined the group, as anything was better the being in the company of The Torch. Including the company of Mr. I'm In Charge America.

"New plan. The invisible woman will fly you on one of her barriers. It will be more stable and your aim less dependent on who is holding you up." Captain America said as soon as Hawkeye approached.

"We should be ready for a fight. Doom will know we are no longer under his control anymore." Mr. Fantastic said.

"Are you ready?" The invisible woman said, forming a barrier in front of Hawkeye.

"As I'll ever be. Now take it easy on me sweet heart; you're my first." Hawkeye said smiling.

"Just get on the disk." The invisible said, irritated.

Soon they were in the air. Before they reached the altitude needed Hawkeye looked down to see Johnny Storm approach the Black widow. An arrow soon landed at his feet. Hawkeye may not have known where he and Black Widow stood but he wasn't losing to the twit.

"Ok we are high enough?" The invisible woman said next to him. He nearly fell of the barrier she was using to raise him up. He jumped at her voice, already having forgotten she was up there with him.

"Ok let's get this done I have, dateline waiting for me at home" Hawkeye said taking aim. With an exhale he let the arrow fly. They all watched as the arrow made contact. Blue waves traveled down the dome over New York City. As they hit the ground the dome faded. On the other side awaited a small cybernetic army with Doom at the head.

"You think you can take what is mine." Doom asked, as his army charged toward the group.

"This City belongs to its people." Captain America yelled. He was soon slicing through the small army along with the rest of the avengers.

"Doom is ours" Mr. Fantastic yelled. Captain America nodded as he motioned for the rest of the avengers to give the fantastic four rooms.

The fight was short as, as soon as the Fantastic Four took down Doom. His Army fell as quickly.

"Well that was anti Climatic." Hawkeye said walking up to thecyber-soldier and kicking. It.

"Why are you complain its over you get to go home. My sister here is going to make me clean up" Johnny said annoyed.

"Well this is your fault how many times have I told you not to open any packages without us looking it over. It was sent from Latvaria for Christ sake" the invisible woman yelled.

"But the chick sounded hot." Johnny said.

"We are going home." The invisible woman said grabbing her brother by the collar of his shirt.

"We will head back the helicarrier then." Captain America said proudly. Hawkeye was in no rush to go back knew they would have to have that talk soon.

The X-men and Fantastic four began clean up of New york. well more of Johnny Storm Cleaning up and most making sure he dosen't run off to shirk the duty. but none the less the avengers left the scene. they came upon the helicarrier very quickly. most likely because fury wanted an update as soon as possible.

Hawkeye jumped out of the helicopter before it landed. the sun crested over the east cost as the helicopter landed behind him. looking behind him the Sun rise gave the strong feeling of a new day. and a stronger feeling of new beginning.


End file.
